Kapitel 2
by CHPPW
Summary: ...und es geht munter weiter...


Verfasserin: Fenice | | |@Leser Ich werde versuchen, mein Bestes zu geben (muahahaha) Auf denn nun | |also! *Händereib* | | | |****** | | | |... Zum ersten Mal hatte er erkannt, daß es Ron war, den er an erster Stelle | |begehrte... (*neben all den anderen...*) | | | |Wie konnte es auch anders sein? Ron war (abgesehen von Hagrid,) (*aber dem | |jetzt irgendwelche pädophilen Neigungen anzudichten wäre WIRKLICH pervers*) | |Harrys erster Freund in der Welt der Zauberer gewesen. Ohne Rons | |Unterstützung hätte er manche Zaubertränke-Stunde bei Snape nicht | |überstanden, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass Ron ihm bei seinen zahlreichen | |Abenteuern mit Voldemort des öfteren das Leben gerettet hatte. War es da | |nicht selbstverständlich,dass der jüngste der Weasley-Jungs mehr war für | |Harry als bloß ein Klassenkamerad? | | | |"Harry, was ist los mit dir? Hast du mir zugehört?" riß Ron ihn nun aus | |seinen Gedanken. | | | |Harry, der sich ganz in Rons Anblick verloren hatte (*sülz*) zuckte zusammen.| | | | | |"Was?" | | | |"Ìch hab dich was gefragt. Was wir da gesehen haben... ist das | |eigentlich...erlaubt? Das... das sind | |doch zwei Männer!!!" | | | |"Na und?" antwortete Harry, dem dieser Gedanke zunehmend weniger abwegig | |vorkam. | | | |"Voll krass..." flüsterte Ron, und konnte anscheinend noch immer nicht | |glauben, was sich dort eben | |vor seinen Augen abgespielt hatte. | | | |"Harry, das ist bestimmt nicht erlaubt!" fing er dann wieder an. "Ich finde, | |wir sollten zu | |Dumbledore gehen und ihm das erzählen." | | | |"BIST DU VERRÜCKT???" schrie Harry. | | | |"Ja aber wieso denn? Jetzt haben wir endlich einmal eine Gelegenheit, Snape | |so richtig einen reinzuwürgen und du willst nicht? Hier in derSchule läuft | |etwas total ekliges und du willst das auch noch unterstützen! | |Was hast du denn auf einmal?" | | | |"Ach, nichts..." Harry drehte sich um. | | | |Von Ron zu hören, dass er das eben gesehene total eklig fand, verletzte ihn | |mehr als die Tatsache, dass im Letzten Jahr Cho mit Cedric Diggory zum | |Weihnachtsball gegangen war und nicht mit ihm. In Cho war er auch ein wenig | |verliebt gewesen, so, wie man eben zum ersten Mal verliebt ist, aber das war | |in keinster Weise mit dem zu vergleichen, was er nun für Ron empfand. (*oh | |meinGott, oh mein Gott*) | | | |Harry ging zurück zum Schloss, ohne sich noch einmal nach Ron umzudrehen. Er | |konnte es jetzt nicht ertragen, Ron vor sich zu sehen, zu viele Gedanken | |drehten sich in seinem Kopf. Und so hörte er auch nicht auf Rons verzweifelte| |Rufe, doch auf ihn zu warten. | | | |Als Ron zurück in die große Halle kam, war von Harry keine Spur zu sehen. | |Aber er hatte auch nicht viel Zeit, nach ihm zu suchen, denn er entdeckte | |Hermine, die zusammen mit Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Angelina Johnson und| |einigen Ravenclaw-Mädchen in einer Ecke saß. Sie tranken abwechselnd aus | |einer großen Flasche. Sie winkte Ron zu sich. Als er näher kam, hielt sie ihm| |die Flasche entgegen. | | | |"Hier, ppprobbierma!" | | | |Ron nahm einen großen Schluck, hustete und spuckte alles auf den Boden. | | | |"Baaah, was ist denn das fürn Zeug?" | | | |"Dasis Küürbsschnaps." klärte Hermine ihn auf. | | | |"Woher habt ihr den?" fragte Ron entsetzt. | | | |"Hamuns die Hauselfn geschenkt. Weil wir immer so nett sind. Und jetz sin die| |Lehrer | |alleweg, da könnwer in alleruhe saufn!" | | | |Ron sah sich um. Tatsächlich. Kein einziger Aufsicht führender (*neue | |Rechtschreibung!!!*) Lehrer war mehr in der Halle zu sehen. Schließlich war | |die Flasche Kürbisschnaps leer. Hermine versuchte | |aufzustehen, musste sich aber an Ron festhalten, um nicht zu stolpern. | | | |"Komm, Ron, wir holen noch ne Flasche!" Sie hakte sich bei ihm unter und | |verließ mit ihm die Halle. | |Obwohl Ron Hermines Zustand eher erschreckend fand, genoß er doch die | |unerwartete Berührung. Seit fast einem Jahr war er nun schon in Hermine | |verknallt, aber bisher hatte er immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie mit ihm | |spielte. Mal war sie besonders nett zu ihm, dass er schon dachte, seine Liebe| |werde endlich erwidert, und dann wieder zeigte sie ihm die kalte Schulter, | |ließ ihn spüren, wie wenig gebildet er im Vergleich zu ihr war und schaffte | |es, dass er sich ganz klein und dumm vorkam. | |Und nun, auf dem Weg zur Küche, hielt er sie plötzlich im Arm! Schüchtern und| |unbeholfen streichelte er ihr über den Rücken. Hermine blieb ruckartig | |stehen, drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn an. | | | |Oh nein, dachte Ron, ich habs verbockt. Jetzt wird sie mir eine kleben oder | |so. | | | |Aber Hermine lächelte bloß, strich mit den Fingern über die Sommersprossen | |auf seiner Nase und küsste ihn. Den Gedanken, dass die geleerte Flasche | |maßgeblich zum Zustandekommen dieser Situation beigetragen hatte, schob Ron | |schnell beiseite und seine Hand unter Hermines Shirt. | |(oh shit, ich bin so müüüde. Ich weiß genau, was noch passieren soll, aber | |ich ratz hier gleich weg... *geht sich nen Kaffee holen*) | | | |"Lass uns doch lieber nach oben gehen!" schlug Hermine vor. (*ist zwar jetzt | |unlogisch, aber irgendwie muss die Sache ja mal in Gang kommen*) | | | |Im Gemeinschaftsraum war glücklicherweise niemand, dem es aufgefallen wäre, | |dass beide sich in den Mädchenschlafsaal zurückzogen. Ron war ein wenig | |verunsichert, dass auf einmal alles so schnell ging und hatte Angst, dass die| |Situation ihn überfordern würde. (*nett ausgedrückt, nich wahr?*) | | | |"Und was ist, wenn jetzt jemand reinkommt?" | | | |"Ach Quatsch, wer denn? Die sitzen doch alle noch unten und saufen!" | |versuchte Hermine ihn zu | |beruhigen und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. | | | |Zögernd setzte Ron sich zu ihr. Durch Hermines verlangende Küsse ermutigt | |traute Ron sich nun, Hermine ihr Shirt auszuziehen. Er berührte ihre Brüste | |und während sie wohlig erschauerte legte sie sich zurück. Ron legte sich zu | |ihr und Hermine knöpfte vorsichtig sein Hemd auf und streifte es ihm von den | |Schultern. (*grrrmbl... alles was mir einfällt haben Snape und Quirrel auch | |schon gemacht...Mist, hast mir ja echt nix übriggelassen! Anm. von Anna beim | |Formatieren: Das liegt in der Natur *gacker* der Sache...*) Ob er wollte oder| |nicht kam ihm wieder in den Sinn, was er vorhin draußen im Schnee beobachtet | |hatte, und in der jetzigen Situation erregte ihn der Gedanke daran. (*Anm. | |von Anna beim Formatieren: *gröhl* Na klar... Erst total homophob, aber jetzt| |plötzlich...*) | |Wie er es Quirrel bei Snape hatte tun sehen liebkoste er ihre Brustwarzen mit| |seiner Zunge und an ihrer Reaktion war deutlich zu erkennen, dass es Hermine | |gefiel. (*Buah, das ist Blasphemie! Wir begehen Rufmord an unseren Helden!*) | |Er küßte ihren Bauch und spielte mit der Zunge an ihrem Nabel und begann | |schließlich, ihren Rock hochzuschieben. | | | |Bei sich dachte er: "Sieh an, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass mir Quirrel | |jemals etwas | |würde beibringen können..." | | | |Zunächst noch zögernd, aber dann immer fordernder streichelte er ihre | |Schenkel, wanderte höher und höher bis seine Finger schließlich ihren | |schwarzen Satin-String-Tanga (*kicher*)berührten. Mit kreisenden Bewegungen | |strich er darüber. Hermine, die sich zunächst wieder ein wenig aufgerichtet | |hatte, warf sich zurück in die Kissen und schloss die Augen. | | | |"Oh ja, ...Mein Liebling," flüsterte sie keuchend, "... du bist so | |süß...ja... Gilderoy!" | | | |Ron schrak zurück. | | | |"WAS???" Hermine schlug die Augen auf. "Was ist los?" fragte sie benommen. | | | |"Du hast mich Gilderoy genannt! Bist du immer noch hinter diesem | |Schleimbolzen her? Das ist ja wohl das Letzte! Du machst wohl nur mit mir | |rum, weil du an ihn nicht rankommst!" | | | |Hermine setzte sich auf. | |"Ron, es tut mir leid. Ich hab das nicht so gemeint. Ich... ich hab viel zu | |viel getrunken. Dieser verdammte Kürbisschnaps! Oh Gott..." | | | |"Was ist?" | | | |"Ich glaube, mir wird schlecht!" murmelte Hermine und kotzte auf den Fußboden| |vor dem Bett. Ron schnappte sich sein Hemd und zog es sich an, während er aus| |dem Mädchenschlafsaal flüchtete. | | | |******* | | | |*sooo, und wie es mit Hermine und ihrem angebeteten Gilderoy weitergeht liegt| |jetzt an Anna. Die ist schließlich die Spezialistin für Affären zwischen | |jungen Mädchen und älteren Herren. Plagiat ist (ausnahmsweise) erlaubt* | | | |Anm. von Anna beim Formatieren: WAS SOLL DAS HEISSEN?! | | | | | 


End file.
